Campaign
Campaign is where you will put your Crew members and Ships to the test, while exploring the galaxy and capturing bounties on wanted criminals. Campaigns are a great source of acquiring Bounty Coins, XP, Crew member XP, and items. The current Campaign will fail if you run out of Jumps before capturing the bounty, or your mothership is destroyed during ship battles. 1. Start a new Campaign. 2. Select your Starting System At the beginning of a Campaign, having a higher level allows you to start at a higher Starting System (i.e. enemies are more challenging but the bounty is that much sweeter!) Successfully capturing a bounty will allow you to progress further along the Starting System. Once you quit or fail the Campaign, you'll have to start back at the beginning of the Starting System that your Level allows. https://d2duuy9yo5pldo.cloudfront.net/denagames/c60d4a3c5c20d0515fe1986cdd546e088f1a1863-t.jpg 3. Bounty Select Choose one out of the two available bounties, which determines the criminal you must hunt and the Bounty Coins you'll acquire once you have captured the bounty. You'll start off with a different amount of Supplies (Jumps and Credits) depending on the bounty you select. Typically, bounties with a greater challenge will give greater rewards, and start you off with more Supplies. https://d2duuy9yo5pldo.cloudfront.net/denagames/80d5e2e2acc4c952f649c951b5db9a1261e94c7b-t.jpg 4. Choose your Crew and Ships. There are up to four slots to form your team. Mix and match your Crew members and Ships to form the ultimate bounty hunting team! Tip: It's a good idea to choose a team that has balanced skills (Smarts, Flair, Guts, Cool) to help you overcome obstacles throughout the Campaign. https://d2duuy9yo5pldo.cloudfront.net/denagames/bb0d72d9cdc7837f5fe065651e7930d8e305c726-t.jpg 5. Search the Sector for Intel The objective is to gather enough Intel to locate the criminal and capture the bounty. In order to gather Intel, you must travel around the Sector and encounter random scenarios (shoot-outs, ship battles, character interactions). You may encounter a Trading Post while exploring the Sector, where you can spend your Credits on various things to help you throughout that particular Campaign. Your radar shows a wide range of where the criminal could be hiding. As you gather more Intel, the radar will become smaller and it'll point you in the right direction. White and Green Nodes indicate where you have travelled to already. White node = unexplored territory. Green node = explored territory. https://d2duuy9yo5pldo.cloudfront.net/denagames/9fc6946191c3d6eb3872dba9e8a8dbda5999dc62-t.jpg 6. Capture the Bounty Once you have found and defeated the wanted criminal, collect the reward! Capturing the bounty will reward you with the following: XP, Crew XP, Bounty Coins, Loot (e.g. Crew XP items, ship schematics), new Crew member, and Season Earnings for the League. https://d2duuy9yo5pldo.cloudfront.net/denagames/70df227c672c9a0575744ee46319cd98fab9274a-t.jpg 7. Continue the Campaign You now have the option to continue or quit the Campaign. Continue the Campaign - Progress further along the Starting System and capture bounties beyond what your Level typically allows. Quit the Campaign - You'll return to the Home Menu. All Jumps and Credits will be reset. You'll also start at the beginning of the Starting System that your Level allows when starting a new Campaign. https://d2duuy9yo5pldo.cloudfront.net/denagames/663a61d30e2aa0ca40b320aacfab30ef0713a0f7-t.jpg Source